The Lizard/Ending
This is when the babies and the heroes mistaken Stu for the Wizard and the ending of the movies goes in Tino's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie. (Cut to Stu and Dactar.) Stu: Deed, I found them! They're over by the ranger station! I'm going in-n-n-n! (Dactar crashes for the last time, into the ranger's station. Stu, all woozy, gets up on his feet, "wearing" Dactar's remnants, and walks towards the bridge.) Stu: Ahh! All: The lizard! Stu: Ahh! Ahh! Ohhh! All: Ohh! (Tommy pulls up his diaper and speaks to the lizard.) Tommy: Please, Mr. Lizard, we wish we could go... (Tommy stops and looks at the others who are still crying over Spike) No...We wish we had our doggy back. Stu: Ahhh. (Stu busts through the bridge. Then, we hear Spike bark from under the bridge--he's alive and so is Stu.) Tommy: Spike! Phil: He's alive! (Spike licks Stu, who lies on one of the bridge's support arms below.) Lil: Thank you, Mr. Lizard! (Tires screech and headlights shine. The other grown-ups run towards the babies. Then, their parents pick up their babies and embrace them.) Didi: My babies! My babies! Oh, Dil! My darling! Howard: We're here! Betty--Betty and daddy are here! Betty: You rascals! Chas: Daddy's here. Oh, Chuckie! Charlotte: Angelica, sweetheart, everything's going to be okay. Angelica: Oh, mommy, oh, daddy! Chas: Did you miss me? You okay? (The monkeys look on in bewilderment. Charlotte's phone rings. Instead of answering it, she tosses it into the water. Grandpa pulls Stu up with a rope.) Grandpa: You've got the Pickle spirit, son. Maybe not the brain, but the spirit. Didi: Oh, Stu, you did it! You found our boys. (Stu picks up Tommy and Dil. Tommy drops his watch; Stu picks it up, and smiles at it still in perfect shape.) Stu: Yeah, I guess I did. (Tommy and Dil hug each other.) (Igor and Serge arrive in a police car to recover their monkeys.) Igor: My little furry comrades! Serge: Splendid monkeys, come to papa. Who's your daddy? (The monkeys happily run towards their circus owners; one monkey kisses Serge on the lips) (We look through the viewfinder of a reporter's video recorder.) Reporter: Babies and monkeys, both lost. Now both found! Rex: This is my story, pal! (An injured Rex shoves the reporter out of sight.) I'm Rex Pester. Stay tuned! (The monkeys gang up on Rex and fight him. Camera cuts to static.) Rex: Aah! No, not my toupee! No! Betty (laughs): Go get him, you little simians! Charlotte: Hey, Rex, time for your close up! Chas: Oh, dear, too bad. (Dil drinks his bottle, then shares it with Tommy.) Stu: I'm sorry about all this Drew. Drew: It's all right, little brother. For a nincompoop, you're not half bad. (Everyone walks away from the bridge and talks amongst themselves. Margaret pulls the Reptar Wagon.) Stu: Remember there was Swamptar? Drew: Oh, yeah, I remember that. Got mud all over... (Fade back to the Okey-Dokey Jones sequence, where the Rugrats enter the temple.) Chuckie: (voice over) And that was our big adventure. The Monkeys founded their daddies and we all gots to go home and have fried bologna sandwiches. Expect Dil, 'cause he gots no teeth. (Dil, wearing a viking helmet, rides on Chuckie's back. They climb and grab the icon as before, but this time, Dil got a hold of it.) Chuckie: (voice over) But if you think thing went back to the way they was before, you're wrong, 'cause now, thanks to Baby Dil, they was even better! (laughs) (After Dil grabs the icon, they all start to topple. Before they hit the ground, we go back to reality in the kitchen with a banana split. After they fall, Dil slides to the stove with the split, when he hit the stove, the split remain intact. Cut to the Rugrats cheering.) All: Way to go, Dilly! (Freeze frame, then fade out.) Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts